narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anzu Sarutobi
Anzu Sakamoto '(坂本あんず, ''Sakamoto Anzu, née '''Sarutobi (猿飛, Sarutobi)) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi and Uzumaki Clan. She is the granddaughter of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, thus she was subjected to high expectations. This made her yearn to prove that she could be better than the name she was given at her birth, "Honorable Granddaughter" (お孫娘様,'' omagomusume-sama''). Through her membership in Team Kazuma, she strived to meet all expectations and make a name for herself, which eventually became reality as she was bestowed with the moniker Anzu of the Swift Release (迅遁のあんず, Jinton no Anzu, English TV: ''Swift Style Anzu) due to the use of her Swift Release kekkei genkai during the Fourth Shinobi World War, which proved to be useful in winning against the White Zetsu Army. Background Born prematurely to Aruto Sarutobi and Kotori Hoshina, Anzu is the firstborn grandchild of Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi. Due to being prematurely born, she was a small and fragile infant, which also affected her height, and made her shorter than almost everyone her age, which earned her two prominent nicknames: '''Shrimp '(エビ, Ebi), and Midget (ミゼット, Mizetto). Anzu lost her mother due to the childbirth, as Kotori's body couldn't cope with the stress that came with the premature birth. Before her death, Kotori lovingly held her daughter in her palms while she told Anzu that she loved her, even though she knew Anzu wouldn't understand her. Anzu was close to reaching the age of 2 months when the Nine-Tails attacked Konoha, and her father was called from her side to fight the beast, a battle he never returned from. During this, Anzu was left in the care of her father's student Saya. Yuzuki Nagi, Anzu's aunt by marriage, opted to adopt her and take care of her, however she ultimately lost custody of Anzu after she gave birth to her triplets. Later, her grandfather Hiruzen took her in and raised her alongside her cousin Konohamaru, who was born a few years after the event in which she was orphaned. During her childhood Hiruzen rarely let her out while he taught her the essences of a ninja, and she had a hard time in the academy as she had a short attention span, however it improved a bit under Hiruzen's teachings, but not to the point where she can focus for long. When Anzu learned of how her father died, she vowed to became a better ninja than he, and her mother, ever was, so she demanded to be enrolled into the academy. It took a lot of effort, but in the end Hiruzen enrolled her. When she graduated, she was placed on Team Kazuma alongside Kazuki Sakamoto and Yoru Matsuda under the command of Kazuma Narai. Personality Anzu is a playful girl who lacks a long attention span, and she would end sentences with "Yukō!" (行こう!; English TV "Let's go!") when excited or frustrated, showings that she is an energetic character who hates to just sit around all day and do nothing. Among a very few things, this verbal tic is something she inherited from her father. She likes to tease others about anything she can, and she enjoys finding new things out about others. Anzu is also pretty daring. Others often say that she inherited her personality from her mother Kotori, who had the same playful personality Anzu has. Anzu is often saddened at the fact that most people only see her as the Third Hokage's granddaughter, and so she developed a mild rebellious personality that sometimes got her into trouble with Hiruzen, who simply ruled it off saying "her father's genes are kicking in". She is almost never serious, unless it concerns the safety of her family and friends, and the safety of her village. During those times, Anzu is not afraid to sacrifice her own safety to protect the people close to her. She is kind to others, and she is not easily provoked, unless they insult her short height. When she is angered, Anzu is capable of holding a grudge for a long time, but if this grudge is on someone close to her, like Konohamaru, the grudge is significantly shortened. At her core, Anzu is compassionate, determined, and courageous, willing to sacrifice herself and combat those she knows to be superior to her to defend her team. Anzu does not back down from a fight, others noting that she inherited her father's contempt for losing. Anzu also has a big sister personality, like her father Aruto, who had a big brother personality, and this is applied to mostly everyone who she comes into contact with. She is bashful around her teammate Kazuki, since he never really hides his attraction towards her. She starts to develop a crush on him after he gave her flowers, which Anzu described as a very sweet gesture from him. This bashfulness disappeared as she began to reciprocate his feelings. Anzu's overall personality changed during the Fourth Shinobi World War when she was reunited with her parents. She has mentally matured, causing her immature personality to vanish for the time being. She became even more serious about the circumstances around her, and Anzu willingly let her playful personality disappear for the time being. Years later, Anzu reciprocates Kazuki's feelings and the two get married and have two children, a son Masaki and a daughter Hoshi. As a married mother, her personality remains largely the same; regaining her playful personality after the war ended, shown as she playfully teases her children about anything she can, as seen when she teased Masaki for his crush on one of his classmates, to which he responded with blushing. Yet even when she is a caring mother and wife, she easily scares her son for arriving late to his grandmother's home. Also, while she has her playful personality, she has matured in order to raise her children to the best of her abilities, yet she is not above letting them have fun, as she always plans some activities to keep them busy for the day. Anzu deeply loves her husband and both her children, and she enjoys spending as much time with them as possible as a whole family, which became ocassional as Kazuki is mostly away on missions, which she is saddened about. Despite this, she still loves him deeply, often sending him letters along with drawings made by their children to him whenever he is away. She is very close to her children, and she loves to do activities with them, such as baking together. Anzu loves them to the point of dying for them if it means that they are safe and happy. She is very loyal to her husband, and this was proven multiple times when she stated that she will only look at Kazuki as a woman looks at a man, and nobody else; she has also sworn herself to him ever since they confessed to each other and started being involved in a romantic relationship. Anzu was already quite attached to Chinatsu, her mother-in-law, back when the team used to go to the Sakamoto household for occasional team bonding dinners, and this attachment lead to Anzu regarding the older woman as a mother-figure, even more so because Chinatsu grew up with Kotori, Anzu's late mother, and would often tell her stories of their adventures in their youth. Anzu affectionately calls her "Kaa-sama" due to the woman being both her mother-figure and eventual official mother-in-law. She was shown to be protective of her children, as during the attack of Momoshiki and Kinshiki, she fled with her daughter as she considered her top priority; and ultimately shown to have faith in her son as she left him to help evacuate the children with his father. Appearance Anzu is a little shorter than the average females of her age, due to the fact that she was born prematurely. She has fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes - a striking resemblance to her mother, even more so with the way she keeps her hair - parted from the left side with a white hair clip, collarbone-length bangs and knee-length hair put up into a high ponytail. In Part I, Anzu wore a light purple high-collared, mid-thigh length dress that parted on the sides with arm warmers of the same colour, and both of these have blue designs. She also wore black shorts with the standard blue shinobi sandals, and wore her forehead protector on the standard blue cloth around her forehead. On the back of her dress there is the Konoha symbol in white, much like her cousin who has it on the front of his shirt in red. In Part II, her colour scheme haven't changed. She wears a light purple sleeveless top with a skirt in the same colour. Her top is closed on the right side with three white bands, the metal plate of her forehead protector is placed above her left breast, and the Konoha symbol is on the back in white. She wears her arms warmers and black shorts, and she has a fishnet shirt under the top and replaces her typical shinobi sandals for black more revealing ones. She later dons the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket, black pants, black long-sleeved shirt and black shinobi sandals. She now wears her forehead protector on her forehead on a black cloth. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, a now-adult Anzu let her long hair loose, and her bangs - which grew longer to the top of her breasts - are still parted to the right, keeping it out of her eyes with a white hair clip. Her hair grew slightly longer and increased in volume. Her face matured as it narrowed and lost the roundess it had during her younger years. Her eyes also narrowed a bit more, starting to resemble that of her father's slightly. Her figure had also grown to become much more womanly. She wears a sleeveless light purple dress with blue designs and a white Konoha symbol on the back similar to her Part I attire, black shorts underneath, black leather belt and black high heeled high top sandals. While off-duty, she wears a loose white short-sleeved shirt with a black line pattern and a long-sleeved black shirt under it. She also wears a long pale pink skirt with the same black pattern on the bottom with red sandals, and she is also seen wearing a white and purple winter coat. During Naruto and Hinata's wedding she wore a pale cream coloured sleeveless dress with dangling earrings and a section of her hair pulled back in a braid; held back with a white hair clip. During her own wedding with Kazuki, Anzu wore a traditional white wedding kimono, her long hair had been done up, and she had been wearing lipstick. Following the events of The Last, her hair has grown longer, falling down to her calf, with her hair typically parted to the right-side of her face with her two black hair clips - one on each side. Anzu dons an outfit that consists of a loose sleeveless purple dress that reaches mid-thigh with black pants underneath and a white collared short-sleeved top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, much like her daughter Hoshi's. She also wears the standard Konohagakure flak jacket while on missions with a red armband on her left arm that has her clan's emblem on, similar to her cousin Konohamaru's, along with dark shorts, black knee-length boots and blue wrist bands on both arms. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Anzu's hair grows out to knee-length again, and she keeps her bangs the same. She now dons a light purple sleeveless shirt with blue designs, beige mid-thigh shorts with blank pants underneath, blank high-heeled sandals and blue wrist bands on both arms. Abilities After learning the meaning of true determination, Anzu's abilities began to show significant improvement over the timeskip, implying that she may have inherited her grandfather, the Third Hokage's, natural talent. Anzu displayed a high level of speed and evasive skills, able to dodge most attacks of her opponents. Her speed is most likely because of her kekkei genkai. As a member of the Sarutobi clan, she inherited high willpower, and exceptional strength. She can also uses hiden ninjutsu involving the Fire Release nature transformation. Sensory Perception She can greatly expand her range to detect the presence of others, easily discern whether or not a specific individual are among a crowd, pick up chakra from long distances, and determine if targets are approaching her and how many or what species. She can also determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency, and she can also find out if an enemy is using a clone technique, and indicate if someone, including herself, is trapped in genjutsu. She can, similarly, conceal her own chakra from others. However, doing so will render her unable to use chakra, thus disabling her sensing technique. Kekkei Genkai Anzu inherited the Swift Release from her mother Kotori. The Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton; Viz "Quick Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. She was also able to keep her teammates with her when she had it activated, especially when Yoru was connected to both her and Kazuki using his chakra, ultimately acting as a medium for this feat. It was noted that this achievement is very rare, yet not unheard of, as a few members of her mother's clan, of which Anzu is descended of, were renowned for their usage of this advanced technique. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Anzu has displayed competent use of nature transformation, being able to use Fire Release techniques such as her uncle's signature technique, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning. She has also demonstrated aptitude with other high-level techniques such as the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique as well as with the generic Body Flicker Technique. Anzu was shown to be able to use Wind Release techniques, such as the Violent Whirlwind that produces a powerful stream of wind from her mouth. This technique is powerful enough to dispel several shadow clones in an instant. With the Swift element, she can move at superhuman speed and strike at various angles quickly, rendering all taijutsu and power-users useless against her. Anzu has shown some skill with Earth Release nature transformation. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, after being taught the hand-seals by Kitsuchi, Anzu and the rest of the Allied Shinobi created several earth walls, in an attempt to slow down the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball. Fūinjutsu Anzu was shown to be able to use fūinjutsu in order to summon her desired weapons. She generally has them sealed in a pair of bracelets, but she also has some sealed in scrolls as backup. Bukijutsu Anzu inherited her talent in bukijutsu from her father. She has regularly displayed great skill in various ninja tools, such as the ability to infuse her kunai with chakra. Anzu has an advanced skill in bukijutsu, as she was shown to be able to use various styles of bukijutsu to suit her environment and the skills of her opponents. Kenjutsu By Part II, Anzu became a highly skilled user of kenjutsu and acquired twin katana blades, which become a major part of her fighting style. Anzu's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind her attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. She can effectively use it in both hands, a sign of her dual wielding skills, and wield it normal or reverse grip, giving her various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, easily able to change her pattern to suit the situation. Shurikenjutsu Anzu is also well-versed in usage of kunai and shuriken. Anzu wears a pair of bracelets on her arms under her arm warmers with a special seal to instantly summon shuriken and kunai of various size and shape, increasing her supply and launch speed, able to unleash a large barrage at blazing speed. Kyūjutsu Since a young age, Anzu was interested in archery, however her aim was nowhere near good enough to be utilised in battle. As she matured in both age and skill, her aim improved to the point of striking targets as quick and elusive as Kabuto in his Sage Mode. She new depends on this style of bukijutsu when dealing with long-range combatants. Taijutsu She has also shown somewhat considerable skills in taijutsu, taught by Sakura, which she tended to enhance with her kekkei genkai to give her opponent no time to react or to defend against her assaults. Taijutsu became one of her most favoured fighting styles, but she uses ninjutsu to further ensure her victory in any battles. She was also shown to have good reflexes coupled with speed and strength, as seen when she tackled Kazuki out of the way of an attack by a reincarnated shinobi in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Intelligence Anzu was shown to be able to analyse her opponents and predict their next moves at a young age. When she does find the will to study, she can memorise a bunch of information with complex key words, even if she got those words wrong a few times. This memorisation ability aids her in her predictions about her opponents. Chakra Control As Anzu was born into the Main House of the Hoshina clan through her mother Kotori, she has inherited good chakra control, which she can manipulate to a part of her body that she is required to use to unleash the techniques that she wants to use. She can enhance her taijutsu by transmitting her chakra to the part of her limbs that will hit her opponent and she can create a devastating effect with this - this is something she tended to do when she uses her taijutsu to deal blows to her opponents, much like how her mother used to do. Other Skills Teamwork Anzu was shown to be able to work well with others. Team Kazuma is one of the teams in Konohagakure who has a good teamwork, although it is nowhere near the Ino–Shika–Chō formation. Chakra Anzu was seen to be able to transfer chakra to anyone she physically interacts with, as seen when she gave Kazuki her chakra when he had insufficient chakra to perform a much needed technique by keeping a hold on his shoulders. Status Part I See also: Plot of Naruto Chūnin Exams : Main article: Chūnin Exam Arc Anzu and her team are introduced during the Chūnin Exams. In the first phase, a written test, the participating genin were tasked with completing the test by cheating, all the while being sure not to get caught. Like the rest of the examinees realised this, Anzu did as well, and she used her kekkei genkai to write down the answers to a struggling Kazuki. During the the tenth question, neither Anzu or her teammates left, thus Team 6 were allowed to proceed to the second phase. For the second phase, Team 6 was sent into the Forest of Death with one scroll, tasked to obtain a second scroll from another team and arrive at the forest's centre before the phase ended. Soon after entering the forest, Anzu sensed Orochimaru somewhere nearby, and adviced her team to head to the other direction. Team 6 took the scroll from an opponent team from Sunagakure, which made them pass the second phase. Because too many genin teams had passed the second phase, a round of preliminary matches, where genin faced each other in combat, were held to thin the field. After watching the first few rounds, Anzu was matched against a shinobi from Kusagakure. Anzu won the match. While watching the remaining matches, Anzu witnessed Neji Hyūga's ruthless treatment of his cousin, Hinata. Angered by Neji's actions and claims that Hinata was a failure who couldn't escape her fate, Anzu lamented that someone would could act in such a brutal way to their family, and she was furious that Neji didn't treat his family better. During the timespan of one month that the participants received to train and get ready for the final phase, Anzu trained with her grandfather, her uncle and by herself most of the time. When the final phase started, Anzu was matched against a kunoichi from Sunagakure. Anzu won by default when her opponent forfeited so that she wouldn't reveal any of her abilities. When the invasion started, she was rendered unconscious by Kabuto's genjutsu. Konoha Crush : Main article: Invasion of Konoha Arc Anzu can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning her grandfather's death. Interlude Anzu was trained in taijutsu by Sakura, in ninjutsu by her uncle, and at some point Anzu got promoted to chūnin rank. Naruto's Back: Friend's Tracks Two years after Naruto left the village with Jiraiya for special training, Konohagakure decided to host an early Chūnin Exam alongside Sunagakure. Once entering the exams, Anzu and her teammates were randomly split up and sent to different rooms to take the written test. She was in the same room with Sakura, Tenten and Kiba. On a monitor, Shikamaru, as proctor, explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test, but their combined score with their teammates will determine if they pass or fail the exam as they need exactly 100 points to pass. Later, Anzu was seen assessing the windows, which she concluded to be unable to open, since they were sealed shut by the examiners. Ultimately, Neji figured out the proper method for each group to score perfectly by sending a specfic number of vibrations through the wall. After all the teams understood and answered their respective questions and time was up, Shikaramu instructed everyone to answer a second question on the backside of their sheet. She asked in a situation that requires a decoy, which teammate would be sacrificed. With this also meaning that teammate would be disqualified from the exam, Anzu, being too loyal to her team, chose not to answer at all. This proved to be the correct answer, allowing her whole team to pass the first exam. Afterwards, because there were too many who passed, a race was to be held to Sunagakure, where only the first 30 to arrive would qualify for the second exam. Ultimately, Anzu and her team made it to Sunagakure and qualified for the second round. The following night, as all the participants were ready to eat dinner, everyone grew nervous about the overly-sweaty Burami ruining the food, which caused the genin to quickly try to stop him, resulting in Neji using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and accidentally destroying the food. As tension grew between everyone over the recent event, an all-out brawl began. Eventually everyone lost their desire to fight when Fū arrived with her optimistic ways. The following day, the second exam began. Like the last exam in Konohagakure, the teams were each given either a Heaven or Earth scroll and were required to obtain the missing scroll within three days. They were then required to bring the set to main building in the centre of the Demon Desert. On the third day of the exam, Team Kazuma teamed up with Team Chihiro, once again forming the Six Man Squad. Following Akari's directions, they went for the closest teams they could find. The combined team, enagaged a team from Sunagakure and using their teamwork, the six members branched off into two teams according to their gender, with Anzu partnering up with Akari and Momiji. As Akari used her Byakugan, she warned the two that the opponent team was hiding underground. Hearing this, Anzu grabbed a hold of Momiji's shoulders and the two jumped into the air, with Anzu using her kekkei genkai to speed up the crash and Momiji using an explosive to lure out the opponents. This proved effective and as the enemy emerged, Anzu immediately engaged one in battle while Akari and Momiji took on the other two. She was mostly on the defensive and this allowed her to analyse her opponent's style, which she concluded to be long-range. At this conclusion, she jumped away from them and instead equipped herself with her bow and arrow, and shot a chakra-enhanced arrow towards her opponent. As he dodged this, she, using her kekkei genkai once again, appeared behind him, already having a stream of chakra infused gunpowder being spewed from her mouth and as she lit it, her opponent was caught in the explosion and she immediately fled from the site. However, she made not to make the explosion as deadly as the actual technique is, thus she only used a small amount of chakra and a lighter gunpowder to only cause unconsciousness in the victim. Anzu then checked on her opponent's vitals and, to her relief, he still had a pulse, he was merely unconscious with burn marks from the explosion. Being reunited with Akari and Momiji, the team of girls dressed the opponent team's wounds and healed it as much as they could, with Momiji being the only one there with any medical training and Akari's Hyūga Clan Secret Ointment was handy to heal the burns of Anzu's opponent. Thankfully, the team woke up soon and grudgingly gave their scroll to the girls, due to their strong belief that since they were defeated, the winners must get the scroll. Anzu was slightly shocked at how easily the team gave up their scroll, but after pondering through their reasoning, she came to understand them. The girls reunited with the boys, whom also gained a scroll through defeating another team. Later, the team was rescued by the Suna-nin proctors and brought to a building to wait out the storm before resuming the exams. After the storm passed and the second exam was concluded, it was learned that the Chūnin Exams were ended early due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Upon returning to the village, Anzu and her team-mates were all promoted to chūnin status by Tsunade. Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission : Main article: Sasuke and Sai Arc Anzu made her first reappearance shortly after Team Kakashi and Team Guy returned from the successful saving of Gaara. She appeared again after Naruto and his team returned from their failed attempt to retrieve Sasuke. Upon meeting Sai, she noted that he looks a lot like Sasuke but their personalities are polar opposites, which amused her a lot, effectively making her laugh at this opinion. Akatsuki Suppression Mission : Main article: Hidan and Kakuzu Arc After the death of her uncle, Anzu broke down in tears of grief. She was later seen at Asuma's funeral, mourning his loss. When Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji all agreed to avenge Asuma, Anzu attempted to ask Tsunade to join the mission, however her request was refused as the team was already complete under the guidance of Kakashi. This made Anzu leave the office in furious tears and she took her anger out at the training grounds, where Kazuki and Yoru later found her collapsed due to chakra exhaustion. Pain's Assault : Main article: Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain's invasion of Konoha begins, Team Kazuma is away on a mission. They rush to the village and find it to be in ruins, as well as stumbling along a badly injured Hinata. She was then seen to be crouching with Tenten besides Hinata whom was being healed by Sakura. Hinata waking up, Anzu and the others were happy to have her back, with Hinata thanking each and every one of them. Katsuyu later informs them that Naruto was fighting with the last Pain much to everyone's shock. Later, she and the rest of the village celebrated Naruto's victory on defeating Pain, which made Anzu think of how much Naruto evolved from the lonely boy of his childhood into the village's hero now, making her smile. Five Kage Summit : Main article: Five Kage Summit Arc When news reached Konoha of Sasuke's recent dealings with Akatsuki, Anzu and the rest of the Konoha 11 decided that they should personally kill Sasuke before he involves the village in a war. Ino who was unhappy about this cried and was criticised by Kiba about it. Tenten and Anzu comforted Ino. When Naruto came back to the village along with Sakura, he insisted that dealing with Sasuke be left to him. Tenten got angry and told him that this should not be something he undertook on his own, and that none of them would just stand by and watch. Anzu told him that she agreed with Tenten. Despite this, Naruto firmly stated that he would be the one to handle Sasuke, and that he'd tell them everything when the time came, as he walked off to Ichiraku, leaving Anzu and the others in mixed emotions. Adventures at Sea Arc : Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Anzu was in helping in the weapons supply room for preparations of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shiho and herself all gathered up and started reminiscing on how they met and were brought close like classmates at the Chunin Exams, shortly after being interrupted by a drunk Tsunade whom was stressed out from all the Hokage work, and Shizune who also joined in. On the other side of the restaurant, Chōji had gathered up an all guy's night, hence not being invited by Tenten, as she said it was a girls only night, which he commented that it was bold of Tenten for inviting Lady Tsunade. With the night ending, everyone went their separate ways home after Tsunade suggested drinking their sorrows away, and not being able to remember anything the following day. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation : Main article: Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, she was placed in the First Division with Tenten, Chōza Akimichi and Hiashi Hyūga. The First Division was sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching portion of the White Zetsu Army. With the White Zetsu Army approaching, Anzu was overwhelmed by the amount of them. Later, she met with both her parents, both of whem she was forced to engage in a battle. Anzu was later seen on the sidelines devastated by the massive damage that was being caused by Kinkaku, whom was transformed as a Jinchuriki. Shortly after, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji came as reinforcements. After the First Division defeated Kinkaku and Ginkaku, Anzu was seen on the ground, exhausted from overusing her kekkei genkai. A fellow Konoha shinobi healed her, and told her not to use her kekkei genkai so much. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax : Main article: Ten-Tails Revival Arc After being informed by Inoichi Yamanaka from HQ that Naruto and Killer B were fighting the "masked Madara" Anzu and the rest of the Konoha 11 rushed to their aid as fast as they could. Later, Tenten arrived with her division which was announced by Darui, she stood alongside the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition by trapping the Ten-Tails which turned out to be a failure. With their attempt to immobilise the Ten-Tails ended in failure, Anzu listened, as Shikaku imparted what would be his final battle strategy via Inoichi as a Tailed Beast Ball was sent hurtling towards HQ. Anzu listened to Kota's last words to Kazuki, which stated he was proud of him and that he would always watch over him and Chinatsu, which made Anzu shed tears of her own. After, Yoru reminded them that they were still in the midst of battle, and that they didn't have time to grieve. The Ten-Tails later began its move. After facing several attacks from the Ten-Tails, Anzu later learned of Neji's death, and Anzu silently mourned his death. Having received chakra from Naruto, Anzu and the other members of the Alliance charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails. With the situation later turning grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Anzu and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. She and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. The Ten-Tails transformed into its final form, the God Tree, and ravaged the Alliance. Anzu was able to escape its chakra absorbing attacks. Hashirama Senju then had Ino link-up everyone telepathically. While his words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy caused his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, spurring them on. Anzu and her comrades later assisted Naruto with wresting control of all the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito's control in order to stop the Shinju from blooming. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki : Main article: Final Arc The Alliance was ultimately successful in stopping Obito, however, their victory is short lived as Madara was able to revive himself via the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique and Guruguru appeared on the battlefield launching a renewed assault. Anzu regrouped with Kazuki and Tanaki, as the team saw Gaara, Sakura and a dying Naruto fly over them from above. Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, she too fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, Anzu dreamed of her parents, uncle and grandparents still alive, and all of them sharing a happy moment together. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Anzu and everyone else were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She later attended Neji's funeral alongside Naruto and the rest of the Konohagakure shinobi. Blank Period After the war had ended, Anzu was promoted to a jōnin, alongside Kazuki, Yoru, Momiji, Souhei and Akari. Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky : Main article:' Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky'' Anzu makes an appearance in this novel. Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness : Main article: Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Anzu makes an appearance in this novel. The Last: Naruto the Movie : Main article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Anzu makes an appearance in this film, set two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. She was seen walking down the street with Kazuki while holding his hand, hinting they were already in a relationship at the time. She later attends Naruto and Hinata's wedding, taking a photo of her along with Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze : Main article: Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze '' Anzu makes an appearance in this novel. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding : ''Main article: Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding '' Anzu makes an appearance in this novel. Epilogue Years later, Anzu married Kazuki Sakamoto and gave birth to two children, Masaki and Hoshi, who was named to honor Kotori's clan. In the epilogue, Anzu is seen visiting her mother-in-law accompanied by her daughter, and Chinatsu teases Anzu about when her third grandchild is going to arrive, to which Anzu blushed and Hoshi asking her mother whether she can become a big sister. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month : ''Main article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month Anzu is seen conversing with Kazuki, Yoru and Kazuma as they come back from a mission, reminiscing about the past where the four of them went on their first mission outside of Konoha. The team returned roughly around the same time as Ino and Chōji, alonside Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Chōchō and Sarada, who return to the village. She was surpised to see Sasuke after such a long time, but greets him with a smile nonetheless. Boruto: Naruto the Movie : Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Anzu was first seen as she made breakfast for her family, with Hoshi helping her halfway through. She was delighted to see that Kazuki was home and will witness their son's participation in the Chūnin Exams, and also told her son of her own fights in her own Chūnin Exams at his request, with Kazuki adding his own inputs in, which led to a playful banter between the two, and their children laughing at it. She was briefly seen chatting with Hinata as Hoshi gave Himawari a birthday present. During the final round of the Chūnin Exams, Anzu sat with her daughter, husband and mother-in-law and watched her son face off against a shinobi from Sunagakure, which made her think back to her own battle with a kunoichi from the same village in the final phase, and she chuckled at how history does seem to repeat itself. When her son was announced the victor, she cheered along with her family, which caused her son to feel embarrased. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki began their attack, she was persuaded to flee with her daughter and Chinatsu by Kazuki, who helped the civilians in evacuating. She was later seen sitting at a café with Kazuki and Hoshi as she watched her son run off with his team with a smile. In the ending credits, a picture of her and her family is shown, alongside a big group photo of her generation and their children. In other media Movies Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Anzu was first seen with the rest of Konoha 11 eating barbecue to celebrate Naruto and Sai's recovery. After Naruto and Sai arrive, Naruto exclaims that Shikamaru is paying for everyone. She and the others quickly thank Shikamaru before he can protest. After Hiruko announced a fourth ninja war will occur, she was one of Konoha 11, except Naruto, assigned by Tsunade to secure the village. After Naruto and Sakura left the village, she and the others were ordered to go after them and bring them back. When they encountered them they all got ambushed by Ichi. Anzu and the rest of the team, except Team Guy, went ahead. In the end when Hiruko revealed his true form to Naruto and Kakashi, she and the others all defeated his chimera together with Anzu using her kekkei genkai to speed up her taijutsu on the beast. She and the others praise Naruto for defeating Hiruko and witness the strange moment between Naruto and Kakashi that occured because of his creepy smile after remembering Obito. Naruto 5: Blood Prison : Main article: Naruto 5: Blood Prison Anzu, along with the rest of the Konoha 11, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Yamato, went to Hōzukijō to free Naruto. She and the others held off Satori while Naruto went into Sage Mode. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In the alternate world, Anzu is rather timid and shy unlike her real self who is daring and playful. Also, she was raised by her parents, who never died like in the original timeline. Video Games Anzu Sarutobi is a playable character in the following video games: In several of the Ultimate Ninja Storm games, the team combination of Anzu and Kazuki is titled "Shared Future". Similar to Ino, Anzu typically uses acrobatic physical attacks similar to the Musoh-Battoh-Ryu style of fighting. Trivia *''Sarutobi'' means 'monkey jump': "Saru" (猿) is the character for 'monkey', and "Tobi" (飛) is the character for "jump". *''Anzu'' 'literally means 'apricot' (あんず). *Anzu and Kazuki's styled name "Kazuanzu" (和あんず, Kazuanzu) translates to "Sum Apricot". *Anzu is the first descendant of the Hoshina clan to be born after its destruction. However, she is not classed as such due to taking on the Sarutobi surname and her father Aruto cutting off all connections to her mother's clan from her, knowing that there are no more relatives left and that the hiding Yume clan may come after Anzu if they found out she was alive. *Anzu was named after one of her mother's bodyguards, whom Kotori admired and was inspired to be like. *Anzu's voice actors are the same as Lucy Heartfilia from the Fairy Tail anime. *Anzu is a good cook, as she was complimented by her grandfather, her teammates and Konohamaru. *It is unknown how premature Anzu is. *Anzu's birthday is on the same day as her creator's name day (Patricia). *Anzu Sarutobi scored '''12 points on the Mary Sue Test. She is a Non-Sue (Your character is a well-developed, balanced person, and is almost certainly not a Mary Sue). *Both her son and daughter inherited her verbal tic. * According to the databook(s): ** Anzu's hobbies are collecting shells, star-gazing and walking. ** Anzu wishes to fight Hiruzen Sarutobi and Asuma Sarutobi. ** Anzu likes ramen and dango, and her least favourite is carrots, which she has in common with her father. ** Anzu has completed 47 official missions in total: 22 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Anzu's favourite word is "friendship" (友情, Yūjō). Quotes * (To Hiruzen) "My dream... my dream is to catch up to my parents' skills and surpass them in anything I can!" *(To her classmates) "Don't say anything about my height! It's not my fault I'm so short!" *(To herself at Hiruzen's funeral) "Is this a punishment for something I've done? My parents are dead...my grandfather is gone now too...I only have uncle Asuma and Konohamaru left...I won't give up, jii-chan! I refuse to!" *(To Konohamaru during Hiruzen's funeral) "Don't worry, we still have each other." *(To Naruto when she first saw him after he returned) "Naruto, eh? You look pretty matured now." *(To Asuma) "Your smoking habit will infect others around you one day." *(To Kurenai) "When the baby is born, I'd like to teach him or her all the techniques uncle taught me." *(To Aruto when he was reincarnated) "Tou-chan...I finally got to meet you...I have so many things I want to tell you!" *(To Kotori when she was reincarnated) "I have always wanted to meet you...Kaa-chan!" * (To herself) "The path ahead is long and dark, but the Will of Fire in me burns brighter than anything else! I will not give up!" * (To Kazuki) "Kazuki, I realized...that you were always there for me...I wish I realized this sooner, but...what I'm trying to say is that I...I love you, Kazuki. I love you!" * (To Hoshi) "Hoshi-chan, you are Mama's little one. Never forget that." * (To Masaki about Hinoe) "What is this? Perhaps my little boy developed a little crush on a certain someone~?" Reference Anzu Sarutobi is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Most pictures are screenshots and belong to ''TV Tokyo. The jutsus Swift Release: Shuriken Barrage and Swift Release: Shuriken Firework rightfully belong to KusaNin. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Sarutobi Category:FINAL Category:Jōnin